


Lucky

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jasper is just?????? really good with his mouth, M/M, Mac sees the light one could say, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, after glow fluff, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Angus Macgyver believes oral sex is a ruse created by the media until Jasper Sheriff's mouth is on him. Apparently all it takes is the right person with the right skill set- and well, he really isn't complaining.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Danni and those gifs of connor walsh being a Bottom(TM)

Mac remembers the first time he’d ended up in this position with Jasper- on a nice bed in a nice German hotel in Munich, with Jasper’s tongue prodding at his hole, hesitant and unsure attempting to learn what’d make Mac go wild.His cheeks flushed pink when he moaned, soft and quiet, and barely audible. Jasper had thought it was cute, letting his tongue rim Mac, teasing and testing. He was shy, a lot quieter, anticipating- not much of a fan of anyone’s tongue being anywhere near his genitals, because it all seemed like a ruse made up by the media that it was meant to feel good. He discovers within 5 minutes and an orgasm denial later that he wasn’t getting oral from the right people. 

Now he’s a lot louder in bed, his left leg wrapped around his shoulder, as Jaspers head bobs under the duvet. Mac is  _ so glad  _ his friends believed him when he said he was too tired to host, otherwise he’d be sitting on a balcony fully dressed, and yeah alcohol is great and all, but this was a much better intoxication.  

His fingers weave into Jaspers hair, biting down into the pillow as his lover works him over, cheeks hollowing around his cock, and he pulls off, placing sloppy kisses on his stomach. Mac whimpers, and he can feel Jasper’s breath on his stomach as he gives a short laugh, kissing along his ribs, denying Mac what he needs most, Mac gasping softly, arching his hips, hoping for more, tugging his hair, hoping to encourage him to give more. Jasper hums, giving Messy kisses downwards, letting Mac have this victory as he kisses his hole, watching Mac tense a bit. He moans the second kiss, and Jasper hums, letting his tongue dip out, Mac glancing down beneath the sheets- now warm from their skin- watching as Jasper teases. 

He almost has the chance to protest when his warm tongue is inside Mac, how his head shakes just slightly, motorboating him. Mac moans, arching against him, hands fisting in Jasper’s hair. He pants hard, hardly able to keep his composure, and he’s so  _ close _ \- 

“No keep going,” he whispers, panting, pouting as Jasper pulls away, kissing up his stomach, up his chest, keeping their bodies as separate as possible. “ _ Jas _ , please,” he begs. 

“Mm, be patient,” he coos, Macs thigh slipping down around his waist, and Jasper lets his hand rest on the back of his thigh, tongue dipping into his neck, licking and biting at his skin. Mac melts, his orgasm dissolving as he’s denied touch. Mac whimpers, tugging on Jasper’s hair again, and he looks up inquisitively. Jasper was  _ very  _ capable of maintaining his composure, but if Mac’s persistent enough, he can get his lover to break.

Mac pulls him up for a kiss, Jasper’s strong hands keep his hips down, kissing him deeply. “Fuck me,” Mac whispers, kissing along Jasper’s scruff, moaning as their lips meet again. “Fuck me, fuck me  _ please _ .”

Jasper hums, and he can’t stop Mac’s hands from trailing down his body, from taking his own cock and pumping steadily. He gasps, their lips brushing against each other. Mac pulls him down for another kiss, his free hand pressing into his shoulder, Jasper arching forward, bending to Mac’s touch. His moans are soft, Mac knows he’s capable of making Jasper feel  _ more _ , the positions that made Jasper beg for him, just the right way to twist his hand and send him over, but why let Jasper cum when his own body was still waiting, achingly so, for Jasper to send him over. Fair is fair, afterall. 

“You’re teasing.”

“It’s what you deserve,” Mac murmurs, biting Jasper’s neck, sucking a mark into his skin, along the bristles of ungroomed beard there. Jasper reaches for the lube, and a condom and Mac doesn’t admit he’s victorious but it’s quite clear. 

“Such a brat sometimes.”

“Your brat, all the time.”

Jasper kisses him affectionately before sitting back and admiring him a moment, before lubing his fingers to fuck Mac open with them. It’s not long before his fingers are replaced with his dick, and Mac’s jaw drops open in a silent scream, leaning up on his elbow, head dropping back. Jasper leans over, hand on his lower back, kissing his neck, thrusting slowly. They’re long, easy thrusts, and he watches Mac pant in his arms, reluct himself to him completely- and he was so  _ pretty  _ this way: glowing with the bit of sweat that dampened his skin, eyes hazy, lips a flush pink and parted, cheeks a rose red. 

Mac runs a hand through Jasper’s hair, hips rocking up to meet his. He tugs a bit on his strands, says something about Jasper being  _ gorgeous  _ and Jasper gives a short laugh, can’t help his smile- he looks up and Mac has the same, dazey sex smile- adrenaline rushing his veins.

Mac practically screams as Jasper thrusts into him hard, their skin smacking together. Mac yanks at Jasper’s hair, panting hard. “Again- like that,  _ please _ .”

Jasper hums, hand caressing his back, letting Mac regroup before he angles his hips and thrusts in hard, and fast, watching Mac dissolve in his arms as he hits his prostate- and without waiting, he does it again, keeping Mac up right in his arms as he goes boneless, moaning effortlessly. Both his arms around Jasper, marking his back with scratches, his fingertips pressing bruises where they hadn’t scratched. 

Jasper kisses him bruisingly hard, and Mac whines into his touch, back arching as he rocks down onto his cock. His arms grip him hard, as if Jasper might let him go, he parts, head thrown back moaning as Jasper hits that spot, again and again and again.

Mac can’t help but laugh as he’s nearly thrown back onto the bed, Jasper rolling forward, pushing his thighs up. It was  _ thrilling _ , in a totally simple way. His cheek presses into the pillows, and he loves the way Jasper moans, the sounds he makes, the feeling of his facial hair- how he knows his own neck will be red from Jasper running his face along his neck all night.

“I’m so close…” he whispers, their lips centimeters apart, parted and panting, and Jasper was so beautifully flush. He moans quietly, Mac inhaling deeply at the next hard thrust, seeing stars behind his eyes, his cock throbbing, begging to be touched. 

“Mm, should get you there, shouldn’t I?”

Mac moans, then practically squeals as Jasper presses two fingers between his balls, just on the underside of his cock, rubbing in circles at his hidden sweet spot. Mac’s body gives out on the bed for a minute, his eyes squeezing shut as Jasper fucks him erratically, his fingers working magic on Mac’s cock- and it wasn’t a minute later he came so hard his vision blurred, that all he could see behind his eyelids was a blinding white- he had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, if anything at all, he hardly processes Jasper reaching his orgasm. 

He comes to his senses maybe minutes, maybe an hour (he’s not sure), later, Jasper panting beside him. Mac moves so his leg is draped over Jasper, head on his shoulder, hand on his chest. “What the fuck,” Mac whispers, and Jasper laughs. 

“You okay? Think I lost you for a minute there…”

Mac laughs, kissing Jasper deeply. “Mm… I think we need to have sex like that more often..” he lets his fingers lazily trace patterns along Jasper’s chest hair, running his fingers through, kissing his sweaty shoulder. Jasper’s arms wrapped around his lower back, fingertips tracing along his side. 

“If you can get your friends to leave your house more often, I can comply.”

“Mm… I’m sure they’ll get the message and just leave on their own. I highly doubt any of them have an abstract interest in seeing me naked.”

Jasper rolls his eyes fondly before kissing Mac again. “Oh please, you’d die before admitting you’re a bratty bottom in bed.”

“Hey!”

“See!”

Mac laughs, kissing Jasper’s shoulder, and it was still early enough in the evening. “Set up the shower and I’ll call the pizza place? A ziti pizza sounds like heaven right now.”

“Of course love,” he whispers, but they lay there at least twenty more minutes, exchanging small kisses, whispering how they should get up, and don’t. They wait until the warmth wears off, and the chill from outside sets over them before Jasper goes to set up the shower, and Mac reaches over for his phone to call the pizza place, giving them his card number. And it didn’t seem like they were in an op just hours ago, or that they had dangerous jobs, were constantly stuck in dangerous situations- for just a minute, everything was perfect.

“Shower’s ready,” Jasper calls, coming in and urging Mac out of bed.

“Pizza will take about 30 minutes, they said.”

“That’s more than enough time, come on love.”

Mac smiles, kissing Jasper, and oh was he lucky to find him- and not just because he was sinfully amazing at oral sex. 


End file.
